Sam Pulls a Hilts
by Nana56
Summary: Missing scene from The Usual Suspects.  How does Sam get out of that room, find their stuff and begin working to solve the case?


Neither of the boys are mine sob, I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural – I just like to play.

Thanks to Annette Frazer, my beta and to Deputy Sheriff Jason Lloyd for his insights into evidence, etc.

Sam only hesitated a second when his lawyer and the detective left his interrogation room to go to Dean before picking up the note his brother had sent him. He rescanned it briefly and nodded. Dean wanted him to escape and Sam knew his brother was working some sort of diversion to give him the chance.

When Sam had been delivered to the interrogation room and left alone, he'd taken the opportunity to check the room for possible ways of escape. Now, that investigation would get Sam out of there and he'd be able to help his brother. He opened the window and carefully leaned out and looked down. There were police cars and officers below, but if he was careful and none of the officers happened glance up, Sam could make it over to the fire escape. It was a long drop if Sam made a misstep, but failure was not an option. He had to get out of there and get to work.

The ledge was very narrow and Sam was slightly worried about his large feet being able to get purchase on the narrow lip. He took a deep breath and placed a foot on the ledge and tested the strength of the ledge and his ability to use it for transit. It held and Sam carefully put his weight on the extended limb and reached to grab a handful of brick to hold onto. He got fingers into a groove of mortar between the bricks and felt secure enough to pull himself fully onto the ledge. Once he was completely outside, he stood still for a moment and took a deep breath. He thought of Dean and hoped whatever his older brother was doing would last long enough to get Sam well away before his absence was discovered.

He worked his way along the ledge until he got to the corner of the building…this was going to be a challenge. Reminding himself not to look down, he inched as far as he could until he was able to work his right arm around the corner and regain purchase on the bricks. His right foot and leg followed. He was tempted to use the corner of the ledge…the largest part…as a place to rest, but worried about the stability of that section in the old building and couldn't forget the time factor. He knew the detectives would be back to him soon. He had to be far away when his absence was discovered.

Sam persevered in his slow trek around the corner and along the ledge and was very happy to ultimately reach the fire escape. He started to descend, but looked into the window by the metal structure to make sure the room was unoccupied. It was and his glance fell on the table where a box was placed and his laptop was visible sticking out of the top. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he was looking into the detective's room and the detectives seemed to be nowhere in sight...possibly wherever they were holding Dean. He jimmied the window lock, carefully raised the window and stepped into the vacant room. He quickly went to the door and peaked out to make sure no one was going to come into the room soon. The hallway was deserted; Dean must be doing a really good job, as Sam had known he would.

Satisfied, Sam went to the box he'd seen from the window. Jackpot! His laptop, both of their cell phones, car keys and wallets were in the box along with other various personal items they'd had in their possession when they were brought in. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he noted that the hard drive had not been removed from his laptop and picked up the items to take with him. He hesitated and returned the items to the box.

'Why not?', he thought to himself. He rearranged the items to make the contents a little less obvious and neatened up his appearance to be a little less conspicuous. There wasn't much he could do about his imposing height, but he knew how to blend in when he needed to.

Sam took a second and looked around the room for anything else of interest and was intrigued by some pictures on a cork wall. They all appeared to be missing or deceased women. Not knowing who was whom and feeling that too much potential information was better than not enough, Sam took the pictures and added them to the box.

Sam opened the door a crack again and looked at the deserted hallway. Most likely the people he might run into would not be surprised to see someone in plain clothes carrying a box in this area of the building. The detectives would always put items from detainees in the detective's room until that person was charged and a case number issued so they could be placed in the evidence lock up. If that person was let go, their possessions were safe and returned to them. The chain of custody had to be maintained, so they were kept safe. No precinct wanted to be sued for damage to valuable personal property.

Sam stood for a second listening to the sounds of the building, took a deep breath and with a look of purpose on his face, stepped out into the hall. He immediately heard a number of voices coming his way and ducked back into the detective's room. 'Better safe than sorry', he said to himself and made his way back to the window and the fire escape.

Sam descended carefully, pausing to check each room as he passed a window, ultimately making it safely to the sidewalk. He tucked the box securely under an arm and moseyed down the street in no particular hurry so as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself. Half way down the block, Sam was met by a squad car that had just turned the corner heading for the front of the building. Even though his mind did a little hiccup, Sam managed to keep his pace steady and not look "hinky." The officers in the car took no notice of him and drove on by. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and kept going.

After turning right and walking a couple of blocks to be sure he was out of sight of the precinct building, Sam hailed a cab. He needed to get away as soon as possible and get to the motel where he'd been taken into custody to get the rest of their belongings. He was sure the owner wouldn't have had time to clear the room of their personal items, yet.

Paying the cabbie, Sam got out and went directly to the room he and Dean had been sharing. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, he tried the key that he'd found in the box and breathed a sigh of relief to find that it still worked. There wasn't much left in the room as he and Dean didn't have many possessions. It was quick work to put their clothing and personal items into the duffel bags.

Sam did a last sweep of the room to make sure he'd not missed anything and then went to the phone book. Opening the Yellow Pages, he found the first motel listed, Aardvark Inn. "Huh!", Sam said out loud. Of course, what else would it be? Taking a sheet of paper from the pad on the night stand and placing it on the lid of his laptop so as not to make any indentations on the pad itself, he wrote the address and, gathering the various bags, went to the door to check for any unwelcome company. Finding none, he walked out and headed for the address he'd written down.

The Aardvark Inn turned out not to be too far to walk, which was better for Sam in this case. Entering the office, he met a man behind the counter reading a paper. The man looked up when he heard the door and smiled at Sam. "Yes, Sir. Would you like a room?"

Sam nodded and automatically booked a double room in the name of Jim Rockford. Sam was sure Dean would be free, even if they wouldn't want to stick around even long enough for a night's sleep when he was released. Sam thanked the clerk as he accepted the key and headed for the room. He set the box and their duffles down on one bed and sat on the other. He ran his hands through his too-long hair and flopped back on the bed, letting out a huge sigh. It was really good to be out of that station and where he could do his brother and himself some good!

Not wanting to waste any time, Sam sat up suddenly and began sorting through his items from the station and prepared to get down to work. There was free WiFi at the motel, so that was his first order of business...

Sam had no idea how long he'd been working when there was a knock at the door. Hoping it was Dean, he jumped up and yanked the door open…to find his favorite lady detective looking up at him.

Reviews of all types are craved and desired. Please press that cute little button and tell me what you think...it's how I learn. Thanks:-)


End file.
